Erin Donnelly
Sergeant Erin Donnelly is a member of the Star Fleet Marine Corps. currently assinged to Alpha Squad headquartered out of the Barn on Gaia. New Sydney: "Bad Man's World" Many good people perished in the events that followed the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Xindi. The Donnellys of New Sydney couldn’t be counted among them but they died just the same. James Donnelly had come to New Sydney running from the sort of trouble that could drive a man to take his wife and family into the black and to a far off world. The trouble in his wake made him little different then many immigrants to New Sydney it was the trouble that he wrought on the new world that concerned most who knew him. James Donnelly was a hard man who didn’t wait for the Universe to give him the things he wanted: He took them. Being a criminal on New Sydney hardly made James Donnelly, his wife or children unique. New Sydney had a reputation for being the sort of place that one could skirt the laws. What made the Black Donnellys as they were called unique was the fact they didn’t work for anyone but themselves. Their freight and shipping company served as a front for smuggling, fencing and an assortment of crimes that many said extended to murder, but they did it for themselves not anyone else. The sins of the Donnellys finally caught up with them on a cold winter night following the destruction of earth. A group of men fell upon the Donnelly homestead in the deep of the night, allegedly to arrest James and his youngest son John. When the sun rose the next morning the home had been reduced to ashes and the majority of the Donnelly clan lay dead within or in the snows outside. Miles away at the home Sean Donnelly, the second eldest son the scene was repeated. Only two members of the Donnelly family survived the night, Patrick the eldest of the Donnelly children who had been away on business and Erin the youngest who had hidden under her bed while her family was massacred and had managed to escape the burning house before she too was killed. There was an investigation of sorts into the massacre but by then the Orion foothold on the legal system of New Sydney was strong enough that no one ever came to trial for it. The Donnelly’s became a footnote and a cautionary tale in underworld circles. The moral of the story being pay the Man, whoever the Man might be, his due. Gaia: A Simple Kind of Life Patrick & Erin Donnelly found themselves on the S.S. Hinterlight, a Boomer ship that rescued many Terran’s from New Sydney during the dark days after Earth’s destruction. The Donnelly’s along with many of the men who had murdered their family arrived on Gaia two years later. Patrick found honest work on Gaia, something that many of his fellow Colonist from New Sydney seemed unable to do. Patrick had a far better picture of the consequences of an outlaw life than most and perhaps that made the difference. He did his best to provide a stable and loving environment for his younger sister and for the most part succeded, at least until Erin met Jacob Cross. Gaia: Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde JJacob Cross was the kind of boy that mothers warned their daughters about. He was handsome, charismatic, smooth of voice and manner without a single bit of redemption on his soul. Jacob Cross infected the fifteen year old Erin Donnelly like a virus and whatever bit of bad she’d been born with thanks to being James and Theodora Donnelly’s daughter rose to the surface. Erin fell into the worst kind of love for Jacob, the kind of love that hangs around your neck like a chain and drags you into the depth with its weight. Erin did a lot of wrong in the name of that love: she lied, cheated and stole. She did everything Jacob asked of her so that when he came up with idea to steal a ship and take off into the black Erin was right by his side. Erin was standing right by Jacob’s side when he asked her to kill for him. The ship was not empty like he had told it would be. There were people there, a family. Stealing from people was easy, it was just taking things. Things didn’t matter, Erin reasoned, you could always get more. Killing, was something else. Erin understood killing, she understood the horror of it, the degradation of it. Erin knew what the kind of killing Jacob was asking her to do smelled like and in that moment Erin Donnelly knew that while she wasn’t a saint she sure as hell wasn’t a devil either. Erin refused. She begged Jacob to let the family leave. They could find another ship, she told him, they could save up some money and get their own the legal way, they could do a lot of things that didn’t require anyone being killed. He loved her after all and she loved him and that was all that mattered. Gaia: A better kind of monster Jacob stabbed her...twice. He would have cut her throat if not for the fact the Klingon’s picked that moment to invade Gaia. The family died anyway, victims of the Klingon attack. Jacob’s fate remain unknown to Erin, he is assumed to have died during the Klingon attack as well. Erin remembers very little of the events that followed up until she woke up in the hospital. MACO elements had counter attacked the area she was in and assumed her wounds were caused by the Klingons and her role in attempted hijacking remained unknown. Starfleet: Swimming with the Sharks Erin enlisted in the MACO’s shortly after she recovered in the hopes she could find some redemption for her crimes in serving her fellow men. She was active during the Xindi war and achieved the rank of Sergeant which she currently holds. Vitals Rank: '''Sergeant '''Age: '''26 '''Height: 5'9” Hair: Black Eyes: Blue 'Languages: ' Terran, Andorian, Klingon, some Romulan, Vulcan and Tellerite.